The invention relates to a fixation element for osteosynthesis in the human or animal body. Fixation elements of this kind are known in principle and serve to fixate bone fragments, e.g. in distal radius fractures. In this it is known in the framework of the so-called bore wire osteosynthesis to stabilise distal radius fractures with Kirschner's wire, which is however disadvantageous in a number of regards. On the one hand, infections can arise after the insertion of these metallic wires. On the other hand, metal allergies can arise. Finally, a second operation is always required after the healing of the fracture in which the metallic elements are removed.
Furthermore, it is known to use fixation elements of plastic which are absorbed in the body for the fixation of fractures. To a high percentage, however, plastic elements of this kind lead to foreign-body reactions and osteolyses. In addition their bending strength decreases very strongly in a period of time of about 2-3 weeks so that the stability required for the bone healing is not sufficiently ensured.